Tang Shen
by TMNTMeo4ever
Summary: What if Tang Shen actually survives the house fire?
1. chapter one: TANG SHEN?!

Tang Shen wanders though the streets of New York. She is trying to find her family. She is still human. Her appearance haven't changed. She doesn't know that Splinter is a mutated rat or that Shredder has her daughter. She sighs. "Don't worry. I will find you." She looks up at the night sky. She keep on walking. She bumps into Shredder. "Saki? Is that you?" She peers up at him

Shedder looks at her in shock. "Tang Shen?! Is that you?"

Tang Shen nods. "Do you know where Yoshi and Miwa are?"

Shredder; Yoshi? Not a clue. I have Karai"

Tang Shen: Karai?

Shredder: Miwa

Tang Shen angery; you rename my daughter!

Shredder nods and got a slap to the face

End of chapter one


	2. chapter two the big LIE

Shredder pov

He rubs his cheek. "Ow! That hurt!" He wasn't wearing his helment at the moment hence how Tang Shen was able to recognize him. He still has burn marks from the house fire

Tang Shen roll her eyes. "It was supposed to hurt."

Shredder thinks to himself "yep she haven't changed a bit but this is my chance! With her not knowing Yoshi is alive that means she is all mine." This makes him happy. He smiles at Tang Shen

Shredder smiled and took this opportunity to tell her a big lie, as he sighed.

"Tang Shen.. listen I'm sorry for what happened years ago.. I know I was stupid... Sadly Yoshi passed away.. that's why I took Karai- I mean Miwa in and raised her.. I told her how good of a friend he was and that it was my fault" he pretended to feel awful and guilty as Tang Shen put her hands in front of her mouth tearing up. "No.. my husband.." she cried out softly, her tears streaming down her Rosy cheeks as she went to hug Shredder "Saki.. thank you for telling me.. I've misjudged you.." shredder pulled her in close, little did Miwa's mother know it was all a lie to get her back over all these years, the only thing he now had to do is taking out Splinter once and for all


	3. Chapter three: Shen gets a cat!

No one pov

Shredder is happy that Shen is alive. And with Splinter thinks Shen is dead and Shen thinks that Splinter is dead that means she is all his for the taking!

Shen looks at the same pet store that Splinter got Leo and his brothers at. She stares at the kittens. She loves cats

Shredder follows her glaze and looks at the kittens. He then looks back at Shen. "Would you like one Shen?"

Shen nods. She never had one before because Splinter never liked cats

Shredder leads her to the pet store. "Go pick one out." He smiles at her

Shen nods and goes to the kittens and looks at them before picking one out

Shredder buys the kitten and everything that they will need for the new kitten. He just hopes that everyone will get along not knowing that there is one member of the Foot clan who will not take kindly to the kitten

End of chapter. Stay tuned to find out who that one person is!


	4. TIGERCLAW!

No one pov/third person. Warning: Leorai ship ahead. You have been warned

Shen and Shredder goes back to his Lair with her new cat Coconut. She smiles happily as she pets him. "He's so cute!" She squeals

Shredder chuckles. "Not as cute as you are my dear."

Shen blushes. She always did have feelings for Shredder (Saki) but they were nothing compared to her love for Splinter (Yoshi)

A growl is heard and Shen holds Coconut to her body tightly but not too tight as she looks around. A tiger mutant jumps at her and she screams

Shredder shouts "TigerClaw down!"

TigerClaw backs off still growling and hissing. He is very upset that Shredder would bring a normal cat to the Lair. He glares at Shredder. "HOW CAN YOU BRING THAT THAT THING INTO OUR HOME?!"

Shredder snaps back. "He has a name and he is for Shen!"

Karai watch them as she get ready to visit Leo and the other. She and Shinigami been hanging out with them a lot recently. She blushes as she thinks about Leo. She starts heading out with her best friend

TigerClaw and Shredder fights over Coconut. Shen goes to a different room

Karai sighs softly as she leaves. She goes to the Lair. She grins happily as she sees Leo. "Leo!" She calls out

Leo looks and smiles softly. "Hey Karai." They hug for a few seconds as Shinigami goes over to Mikey and Ice Cream Kitty in the kitchen. Leo and Karai chats

Shinigami and Mikey hangs out

Shen snaps. "Enough! You better find a way for me and Coconut to live here peacefully or I'm leaving!" She walks off to a different room

Shredder looks at TigerClaw and they come up with a agreement. TigerClaw then walks away


End file.
